Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E./Gallery
This article is an image gallery of the Codename: Kids Next Door episode "Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.", which aired on December 20, 2002 and is the first story of the fourth episode of season one. Episode Gallery Pirate1.png|Title card 1 Pirate2.png|Title card 2 pirate3.png|Credits pirate4.png|Opening treehouse shot pirate5.gif|First shot of the Sweet Revenge pirate ship pirate6.png|The ship destroying neighborhoods pirate7.png|Numbuh Five taking her special candy stash pirate9.gif|The ship's name reveal Sweet Revenge Panorama.png|The panorama edited together to appear whole pirate10.png|Sector V chowing down on the secret stash pirate11.png|"It's a...gumwad." '-Numbuh One, after Numbuh Four is struck with a gumwad, which is soon revealed that the pirates is firing wads of gum at them' pirate12.png|Sector V is under attack.... pirate13.png|....by Captain Stickybeard and his loyal pirate crew pirate14.png|"Prepare to board, mateys! Go! Go, go!" '- Captain Stickybeard' pirate15.gif|The pirates entering the treehouse pirate16.png|Numbuh Five hides her secret stash by kicking it into a closet Numbuh 3 kicking Pirate Butt.jpg|"Pirate fight!" '- Numbuh Three' pirate18.png|Four and Five fighting the pirates pirate19.png|Pirates 1, Sector V 0 pirate20.png|"Treehouse secured, captain." '- Gooey' pirate21.gif|Stickybeard's face reveal pirate22.png|"Take anything, but not the candy." '-Numbuh Five' pirate23.png|"Candy, candy, take the candy, down to the last sourball." pirate24.png|Stickybeard finds the secret stash pirate25.png|Numbuh Five tries to stop Stickybeard pirate26.png|Stickybeard decides to take Numbuh Five with him pirate27.gif|The pirate ship sails off with Numbuh 5 and the candy held captive pirate28.png|The rest of Sector V trying to shout for Five to come back, to no avail pirate29.png|Another ship shot pirate30.png|Five being tied to one of the ship's mast with Licorice by Chewy and Gooey pirate31.png|Five breaks free by chewing the licorice pirate32.gif|"Ooh! Blurpleberry!" '-Captain Stickybeard' pirate33.gif|Five tries to retrieve her stash, but is caught pirate34.png|The pirates try to attack Numbuh Five pirate35.png|Numbuh Five swings to safety pirate36.png|"Ha-ha! So long, sourballs!" pirate37.gif|While at first successful in her escape, the weight of her stash causes her to fall off the mizzenmast and back onto the deck, where Stickybeard catches her and has Chewy and Gooey toss the chess into the hold of the ship, where all of the children's stolen candy is stored pirate38.gif|"You have a passion for the candy, lassie? What do say you be my new first mate? Together, we'll sail the suburbs, robbin' kids of their candy!" '-Captain Stickybeard bribing Five into becoming a crew member' pirate39.gif|" And when me teeth are all fallin' out, you'll inherit me vast candy fortune, and have all the candy for two hundred miles! And that's nautical miles too, which I'm fairly certain is more than regular miles." pirate40.gif|Numbuh Five imagines all of the candy she'll have after she takes over the ship, but is quickly reminded of her life as a Kids Next Door operative pirate41.gif|Numbuh Five being forced to walk the plank after not accepting Stickybeard's offer pirate42.gif|"Ahoy!" '-Numbuh Two swooping in to save Five from falling to her death' pirate43.png|Sector V to the rescue pirate44.png|"Hi, pirates!" pirate45.png|"Sugar me timbers, we're under attack! Prepare to repel boarders!" pirate46.png|"Give it up, we've got you surrounded." pirate47.png|Looks like Three's not taking this whole pirate thing seriously pirate48.png|Numbuh Four confronting two pirates pirate49.png|Numbuh Four giving the pirates a pink gummy surprise pirate50.png|"Numbuh Two, grab the wheel of the ship!" pirate51.png|Numbuh Two fighting with Chooey and Gooey over the ship's wheel freegifmaker.me_2eqzR.gif|The ship spinning out of control pirate53.png|"My candy's got to be here somewhere!" pirate54.gif|As the ship continues to spiral out of control, Five falls into the hold of the pirate ship, which is where not only all of the candy of the children in town kept, but also Five's stash, which she finds right away pirate55.png|Numbuh Five reunites with her stash pirate56.png|"Me thinks you've had ENOUGH candy for one day, lassie!" pirate57.gif|Five and Stickybeard engage in a candycane-sword fight pirate58.png|Five's in deep water now pirate59.gif|...or maybe not pirate60.gif|Nope, turns out the pirates are the ones in deep water! The pirate ship has been revealed to have smashed into the steeple of a schoolhouse, shattering open it's hull and all of the candy inside, sending all of the pirates and Sector V flying out with a hoarde of candy. The camera pans over to the school's nearby playground, where a large crowd of very young children see this event unfold pirate61.gif|The schoolchildren save the day pirate62.png|The children attack Stickybeard, eating all of the candy off of his beard and clothes pirate63.png|"Numbuh Five, are you alright?" pirate64.png|"Feelin' sweet, baby. Feelin' sweet!" pirate65.gif|How the episode ends Category:Season 1 Galleries